A series of retrospective studies on long-term effects of father-daughter incest focused on the quality of relationships in the incestuous family of origin in relation to difficulties incest victims experience in their subsequent relationships in adulthood. Across studies, a history of father-daughter incest, particularly when the mother was emotionally distant from the victim, was associated consistently with problem in the incest survivor's relationship in her adulthood, specifically in developing intimacy and trust with partners, and confidence and consistent autonomy- promoting child-rearing strategies with children.